Fireheart and Sandstorm
by Chubupenguin
Summary: The story of Firestar and Sandstorm, feel free to give constructive criticism, but no flames. Rated T just to make sure because love I guess can count as an adult theme
1. Chapter 1

Fireheart woke up to a sunny and calm morning, the smells of cats all mingled together filled his nostrils. It was times like these when he could look on at his clan and be happy about his decision to leave his two-legs and join the wild, free, and loyal forest cats. His gaze moved to Sandstorm, who was resting next to him, her body moving up and down in a steady motion. Soon he would have to arouse her for dawn patrol, as that was part of his new warrior duties. His silent vigil last night had been harsh, but the title of Warrior made up for the freezing night. Plus, he found comfort I'm the fact his best friend, Graystripe, had been along side him in the clan ritual. Graystripe slept near the back of the cave, slightly snoring in his sleep. He decided to go out and hunt a mice or two to start of the fresh kill pile for the day, and he padded silently out of the warrior den. He could hear the restless sleeping of Cinderkit, as she was a very hyper kitten and loved to dash around the camp clearing, often with her brother, Brackenkit. He chuckled, remembering yesterday's playtime, Cinderkit had been darting back and forth around her brother and had run into Dappletail, who was not all to pleased at the close encounter. He shouldered his way the through brambles around the entrance of the camp and opened his mouth to let in the scents of the forest. He smelled mice nearby a lowered into a hunters crouch, stalking his prey and pouncing to get the kill. It was nearly dawn, so Fireheart took his catch and started a pile, then padded to the warrior den. He decided to arouse Graystripe first, and he snorted as he woke.

"Uhh... What? Oh hey. Getting together dawn patrol?"

"Yeah, you wanna join?"

"Sure, I'll get clean while you get the others. "

Graystripe started to clean himself while Fireheart went to go get Whitestorm and and Frostfur. He padded past Sandstorm and she awoke with a yawn, which showed off her large fangs.

"Oh... Hey um Fireheart Can I uh.. Can I join your patrol?"

She asked this hesitantly, and Fireheart wasn't sure about her attitude towards him. After the battle at the gorge, she had stopped calling him foul names, which he rather liked. He decided to erasure her he was happy for her to join him, as her attitude was better.

"Of course you can come, just meet me, Graystripe, and the others by the gorse tunnels."

"Okay... Umm... Sounds good."

"Why have I been so giddy around him lately..." She thought to herself. "I mean, Dustpelt is always calling him kittypet but.. I just don't feel like that's what really defines him."

She decided to push her thoughts aside and continued towards the tunnel, where she saw Whitestorm and the others.

"Come on, let's go." Fireheart said as he raced through the gorse tunnels.

The wind felt nice in his face, as this greenleaf had been very hot, and the cool wind had brought a satisfaction. He decided he might stop by sunning rocks later, to wash his paws and body off and to cool off on the hot greenleaf day. They made their scent markings and made sure to double check the Shadowclan border. Though tension with Brokenstar were over, they still made sure that the cats had stayed true to their promise. Seeing it was clear, they came back to Thunderclan camp and rested for awhile. The idea of Sunning Rocks popped back in his head and he padded over to Sandstorm. She looked at him, his muscular body rippling with strength as he strides across the clearing. She gazed into the his eyes the color of emeralds, it seemed as if the orbs had been chiped from the stone itself.

"Do you want to come with me to Sunning Rocks? I was hoping to cool off since we have some extra time while the apprentices are out hunting."

Sandstorms eyes lit up at the thought of spending time alone with Fireheart. "Wait why am I so exited?" She thought. But nevertheless, she accepted his invitation.

"Thanks, I'd love to go!"

So, the two padded out of the gorse tunnel, exited for their relaxing time at Sunning Rocks.

What did ya think? Please write a review so I can know what to improve on, and also to know what you want in the story. Also, I know it's an EXTREMELY short chapter, but it's just to know if people like the beginning, and I can shape the story to what you guys want. R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

"Fire alone will save the clan." The words of the prophesy echoed in Bluestar's head as she padded outside her den. Spottedleaf's prophesy had brought great confusion, and she wasn't entirely sure if she should be reassured, or frightened. Her gaze flickered over to two her new warriors, Fireheart and Sandstorm, as they padded through the gorse entrance. "Now what are those two up to?" She muttered under her breath. Perhaps maybe she would investigate...

Fireheart brushed up against the shrubs that hid Sunning Rocks from his view. Sandstorm, close behind, was overjoyed with happiness and dumbfounded that Fireheart had chosen her of all cats to accompany him to his short trip to Sunning Rocks, a highly disputed territory between ThunderClan and RiverClan. Fireheart squeezed through the underbrush and before him lay the relaxing and cool water that beckoned him to go and splash around. Sandstorm came close behind, nearly shaking with excitement to bound into the rushing and cool water. The soft melody of its movement was music to both Fireheart and Sandstorm's ears. The orange pelted cat jumped from his high stone and bound into the water, it's icy chill making the heat of the greenleaf day disappear. Sandstorm bounded behind him, throwing herself into the bank of the water. The squirmed around, allowing the great feeling of cold soak into their bodies. Then, Fireheart gave Sandstorm a splash with a flick of his tail, and she retaliated quickly.

"Come here you little furball!" She shouted playfully, bringing back memories of her times back when she was a kit.

She dove at him taking him into the water, but not drowning him. He resurfaced and pawed at her with his claws sheathed, a smile plastered across his face. Eventually, they wound up on the shore, the heat of the rocks warming their body to battle the chill of the water. They breathed heavily, laughing very hard after their fun time. But, their warrior duties still had to be fulfilled.

"Come on, we need to get back to camp. Evening patrol and hunting parties will be starting soon, and we need to make sure we don't get our fur clawed off." Said Fireheart

"Yeah, let's get going." Sandstorm replied, but hidden behind her words was a sadness. She wanted to stay and splash around, but it wasn't just that. She couldn't understand or explain it... It was as if something had bit her and it stung, it made her feel hallow, and shallow. But why? She had no feeling for him she kept telling herself. I've always been best friends with Dustpelt, and it would break his heart if that changed. But what if it was for the better? What if

"Uh, Sandstorm?" Fireheart asked. She had a glazed look on her eyes but jolted back to reality from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, uh sorry, let's get back to camp."

As they padded through the tunnel Sandstorm had only one thought "No more time with the Kittypet." But, Even though she should say it for Dustpelts sake... That last word just wasn't right.

"Why had Sandstorm been so quiet on the way back?" Fireheart thought to himself.

"And back at Sunning Rocks when she had zoned out... did she not enjoy the time? Was this yet another thing she and Dustpelt rant about along with his Kittypet roots? But surely not, she was laughing the whole time!"

These things confused him, so he decided to go get Graystripe and some others for and evening Hunting Patrol. He gathered Graystripe, Whitestorm, Lionheart, and he was looking for Sandstorm. He caught a glimpse of her shoulder in through the prickly thorns of the nursery. She probobly was going to see Frostfur's new kits thought Fireheart to himself. He gathered his hunting party and they headed through the tunnel and the sweet forest scents wafted to Fireheart's nose and he drank in the wonderful scene. The thoughts of Sandstorm drifted back into his mind after he bounded after the sound of scuffling in the underbrush.

Sandstorm had gone in the nursery to see Frostfur's new kits, who were yet to be named. She came to Frostfur, who was relaxing with her kits sound asleep beside her. The kits would bring hope for the Clan, for they could use all the warriors that they could get.

"How are they?" Sandstorm asked in a softened voice.

"They're fine, and growing up well." Replied Frostfur, happiness obvious in her tone. Sandstorm padded out of the nursery to see Fireheart's orange pelt brush through the horse tunnel. Her feelings resurfaced once again and thoughts started racing through her mind. But no, she had to keep them down inside... For her and Dustpelt's sake...

Hey guys! Another shorty, but I didn't have a lot of time on my hands this weekend. I probably will post next weekend, maybe this week, but who knows. I want to say thanks to Contestshipping123 and silverleaves for their reviews. I appreciate it, R and R! Also, silverleaves, if your reading this you should get an account because then we can Private Message eachother!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hey! Sorry for the long update, but I've had so much to do with school lately, and that also means my brain is mush and can't think, which ultimately leeds to a writers worst nightmare... Writer's block •scary music in background• By the way, if you haven't noticed so far, a have changed the timeline so that I can make it my own. (Ex. Lionheart is still alive and many of the apprentices simultaneously exist.) Anyway, enough talk, on with the chapter! Bluestar sat next to Spottedleaf on the sandy floors of the Leader's den. "What did you want to talk about Bluestar?" Asked the medicine cat. "I believe that Fireheart and Sandstorm are starting to get more acquainted with eachother. I saw them both down at Sunning Rocks yesterday, they were laughing and playing with eachother." "Well… is that a bad thing?" Asked Spottedleaf. "Only if it distracts them from their warrior duties. Then it will be bad." Bluestar stepped out of the cave leaving Spottedleaf puzzled and astonished. Firestar padded into the gorse tunnel entrance with his patrol close behind. Okay, I'm sorry it's probobly not even a hundred words, but I'm stoping here. I know I know, I should be writing more but I just haven't had the time. But, next week is spring brake! Which means 4 hours of driving, which means 4 hours of writing! 


End file.
